


Poly Thieves Poly Thieves Poly Thieves

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: AND GAY, AU where everything is happy, And akechi doesnt die, And everyone is just happy and gay and loving and cute, Because this is fanfiction and i do what i want lmao, Being Together, Everyone is dating everyone tho, F/F, F/M, Forgot about the most important boi, I don't think Futaba is a teen tho??, Is also gay, Just ficlets of stuff for the characters, M/M, Mishima Yuuki - Freeform, Morgana is tired™, Multi, Pblease i just want my children to be happy, Poly thieves for life, So she wont be dating everyone, Some chapters may not be sfw, and happy, big surprise there, holy shit, irregular updates, just sayin, my son - Freeform, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Or PT^3(Poly Thieves cubed lmao)Everyone dates everyone(because i love a lot of ships and am basically and indecisive fuck)Just little snippets and cute interactions. Not exactly story compliant? Everything is the same but Akechi isn't fucking dead and no one ever talks about the sad stuff. Mostly.





	1. Sorry Ryuji

**Author's Note:**

> Just cute drabbles. The first one being based off of the end of Shido's palace. I found it a bit unfair that they beat Ryuji up just because he scared them and made them think he was dead. I feel as if Akechi would point out the wrong in that. So he does. And the girls act real cute.
> 
> I also forgot about Futaba completely, but she goes home with Sojiro, so its not too big of a deal.

"So...you guys beat him up?" Akechi sips his coffee, raising and eyebrow as he stares through the steam at the girls. He turns to Akira and Yusuke, who both shrug nonchalantly. Yusuke mutters something incredibly similar to 'I didn't particularly want to interfere'. Akechi hopes he's hearing properly.

"Well, yeah! He had us all think he was dead! And then he just shows up all casual as if he didn't scare the crap out of us!" Ann exclaims, and Morgana stretches across her lap with a sigh.

"We were truly frightened. He had what was coming to him!" Haru adds, and Akechi frowns.

"I don't think that was the best course of action," they both look at him, bewildered, and he has to fight the urge to rub his temples. "Wait- so you two, not only you two, Makoto and Futaba as well, just...beat him up?" perhaps the gravity of their actions hit them; Haru looks wildly uncomfortable all of a sudden, and Ann tugs on Morgana's ears to distract herself.

"Yeah..." she mumbles.

"And as I said, I don't think that was the best course of action. Put it into perspective," he places his cup down. "Ryuji runs to pull the lever while the ship is sinking, to save you all. He's just as exhausted as all of you. Not to mention his leg." they both wince at that, and Akechi's own expression sours a bit.

"Surprisingly, he makes it. Saves all of you, and is about to join you when the ship blows up and you all end up back in reality. And of course, the shock is a bit much to deal with, and leaves you crying. Then he shows up. But no, your first course of action is to  _attack_ him? No hug, no kiss, no thanks? You just hurt him. Doesn't seem very ladylike at all. Or loving, for that matter."

"True...I had just been so upset at him. But it doesn't excuse what we did," she turns to Haru. "So whaddya say? Should we apologize to him?" Ann asks, and Haru smiles.

"That seems to be the most plausible. Let's get Makoto and Futaba." they both end up hugging Akechi afterwards, accompanied by a kiss to the cheek. He predicts that Ryuji will cry and go on about how amazing and sweet his girlfriends and boyfriends are. Which reminds him...

"You two aren't off the hook either," Akechi turns to Akira and Yusuke, who both halt. "You two let them get away with that? You do know Ryuji tends to be sensitive, even though he doesn't openly express it."

"Yes, I agree. I suppose an apology is in order for us as well. Don't you think?" Yusuke asks Akira, who nods and adjusts his glasses. "Should we do ours along with the girls?"

"Maybe. But I was thinking something more intimate."

"Oh? Intercourse, then?" Yusuke asks, causing Akira to choke on air.

"When you put it  _that way_ -" he snorts, turning away as his shoulders shake with mirth.

"I think," Akechi stands over the two of them. "A worded apology should be good enough." he says. Akira laughs again.

"Careful. You're jealous is showing," when he's at a loss for words, Akira adds. "We all know you want it to be just you. But you're stuck with us, fortunately."

"Yes you are. If you want one, you've got to take all." Yusuke mumbles, and Akechi laughs.

"Of course. I doubt I'd have it any other way."

* * *

When they're all sprawled out on the floor of Akira's room, Ryuji feels someone cuddling up to him. Its Haru.

"Hey, what's up?" he asks, turning when he feels Makoto press against his other side. "Uh...somethin' wrong with you two? Should we take this outside?" somewhere across the room, Morgana hisses bitterly, but is ignored.

"Not really." Ann says from somewhere across the room. "We wanted to apologize to you. About the whole beating you up thing. After Shido's palace. Even though you said I don't look cute when I cry."

"Well, I was kinda lyin'. You do. But I don't like seein' you cry regardless. But if this is about that, then 's fine. I understand why you guys were all upset."

"Yes. We know you do, Ryuji. But we should have acted more accordingly. Hurting you should have been the last on our mind. So we're sorry." Makoto says softly, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Ryuji's lip.

"Uh...thanks, I guess. But that was like...a while ago. Where'd this come from?"

"Akechi had suggested it. I'm quite glad he did!" Haru says with glee, moving closer to Ryuji. He sits up anyway, looking around for Akechi, who is seated on the sofa. He's dozed off already, so Ryuji lays back against the floor.

"Heh. I appreciate it, but its not really necessary. What's next, Akira and Yusuke are gonna apologize to me too?"

"That was the plan, yes." Yusuke pipes up.

"For real!?"

"For real." Akira adds, and Ryuji sighs, yawning at the same time.

"Fine. 'Pology accepted. Don't worry about it. What we should be worryin' about is who's sleepin' on the bed." they all look to it, Morgana curled up near the headpost.

"Well...sleep wasn't really on the menu tonight, but whatever works." Akira mumbles, earning an amused look from Yusuke.

"Menu? Isn't it a bit too late to be orderin' food?"

"Don't worry about it."


	2. Being Akechi is Suffering™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi cries over Ryuji's delicious pancakes. No, its not an innuendo. Yes, this is sfw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it might become a trend that the chapters start with Akechi. Jk as if
> 
> Ryuji cooks at 3 in the morning to make pancakes for his boyfriends and girlfriends. Akechi cries out of adoration, love, and pancakes.

Akechi wakes up to the startling and grating sound of pots quite possibly banging together. He grabs for the pillow under Akira's head, immediately placing it over his head to cover his ears as he lets out a groan.

"Good morning~" Akira purrs dementedly, and Akechi lets out a whine. Yusuke shifts on his side.

"It can't be morning already, can it?" Yusuke asks, and Akira lets out an affirming noise.

"Not really...its, uh," he turns to one of the bedside tables. "3:23."

Yusuke and Akechi groan in unison.

"Really, must you wake us up this early? If you wanted to speak, we had plenty of time before bed." Yusuke grumbles, and Akira can only laugh at his grumpiness.

"Placing the blame on me already? I'm hurt. Wounded. Pained. Melancholy."

"That...that word doesn't even go with the others." Akechi says, and Akira lets out a hissing noise.

"Fuck you, my mind went blank for a moment there," he sits up abruptly, pulling the blanket from under Akechi and causing him to yelp. "And I didn't wake you guys up. Ryuji did."

"When I get my hands on him I'm gonna..." Akechi starts to say, but even in the dark room, his eyes make out the smug expression on Akira's face. "I don't mean it like that, Akira, can you clean out your mind for just a-"

"Where is Ryuji? If I remember correctly he was between me and you," Yusuke turns to Akechi, and Akechi takes a moment to ponder. He had been in between them, right? He doesn't recall feeling any of them move, aside from Akira's incessant tossing and turning.

"Nope. He was going to sleep between you guys. But he didn't. He ended up sleeping near the foot of the bed. Guess he didn't wanna wake you guys up. And where's Mishima?" Akira glances around the room.

"For goodness' sake, let's just turn on the light. We're damaging our eyes." Yusuke says, hand searching in the darkness for the light switch.

"Damaging our eyes? Or damaging our soul?" Akechi hears Akira mumble somewhere off to the left. Yusuke flicks on the light, and they all wince as they try to adjust.

"If I'm correct, Mishima had wanted to sleep next to Makoto. I think they crashed on the sofa." Akechi stands up and stretches, scratching his side lightly. They all end up shuffling their way into the living room, where everyone else is relaxing.

Makoto had Mishima seated in her lap, laptop on his own lap as he typed away, small bags under his eyes. Haru was cuddled next to Ann, Morgana curled at their feet. Futaba was sitting on the carpet, on her phone.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beasts." Ann remarks, busy messing with Haru's fingers. "Breakfast is gonna be ready soon. You guys should brush your teeth or something."

Despite Akira's previous fervor, he can only manage to nod slowly, dragging Akechi and Yusuke to the bathroom. As they finish brushing their teeth, a familiar scent stops Akechi in his tracks.

"Is that...?" he begins, and a small smile breaks out on Yusuke's face.

"Pancakes?" Yusuke says, smile morphing into a smirk. "Why yes it is." Akechi's face brightens with glee, and he walks out of the bathroom with a big grin on his face. Futaba looks up and cackles.

"Someone's about to have an orgasm from pancakes." she says, but Akechi pays no mind to her. Nor to the fact that Akira has snapped a good few photos of his face, which will probably be added to the 'Akechi' folder on his phone. Damn his own lust for pancakes.

When he steps into the kitchen, pretty much hypnotized by the scent, he spots Ryuji, who's already got plates out for everyone. The syrup is on the counter, and he feels as if he's on the brink of tears.

"Mornin'!" Ryuji says, dusting his hands off on the pink apron he has on. Akechi skips the formalities and hugs him tightly.

"Ryuji, I am forever indebted to you. Have I told you how much I love you?" he mumbles into Ryuji's flour stained apron. Ryuji responds accordingly, shaking him off with a look of confusion.

"Uh, yeah you have. And you ain't in debt to me. I made pancakes cause' you like em'." he turns to the sink, with difficulty as Akechi refuses to let go of him.

"Why can't anyone make something I like!?" Morgana yowls from the living room. A litany of curses leaves Ryuji's lips.

"There's cat food in the cupboard fpr a damn reason! Nobody wants to sate your expensive tastes." he finally manages to pry Akechi off himself, but not without giving him a soft kiss. "I...hope you like them." he whispers to Akechi, who can barely manage a nod. Morgana's screech of frustration goes ignored as everyone gets ready to eat.

And yes, he does cry while eating such heavenly pancakes. And he doesn't stop crying when Akira and Futaba start taking videos of him chortling down 2 entire pancakes with tears streaming down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! Next chapter'll probably start with the ladies! And more Mishima! (Poor boy barely got time to shine)
> 
> Also i headcanon that Akira and Futaba are partners in crime who love making Akechi suffer. Out of love.


	3. Get Some Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mishima is finally convinced to go to sleep after the girls plead with him a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so the girls are the main focus of the chapter, but it did end up being centered around Mishima a bit. Sorry ladies ;_;
> 
> They'll get their chapter soon enough. I promise~

Its a late Saturday night, and the only sound reverberating is the tapping of keys on a keyboard. Pale, slender fingers move at lightning speed, almost a blur. Mishima stifles a yawn, vision groggy and blurred, but keeps typing.

"How much do you bet that his face is gonna hit the keyboard?" Futaba whispers, but neither Ann or Makoto indulge her this time around. Mishima had skipped out on a night with the rest of the boys, seemingly worried about the Phansite. The girls decided to watch over him, but soon grew frustrated with his concentration on nothing but the screen.

They were all glad he was dedicated, but enough was enough. It was time for him to take a rest.

"I don't think he'll react well to you snatching the computer from him, Futaba. Perhaps we can speak to him?" Haru suggests, and Ann shrugs, at a loss.

"I'm not sure what we should do at this point. Its like he's become one with it."

"You could always seduce him." Morgana meows from under the table, earning himself a harsh nudge from Makoto.

"Perhaps...Morgana is right?" Haru whispers. "But Yuuki-chan isn't particularly receptive to that. He tends to be very flustered." she says, her own cheeks flushed pink.

"Well, its now or never." Ann mumbles, stalking her way over. She sits herself behind him, smiling at the way he immediately eases against her.

"Hey, Ann." he says softly, pausing to rub at his eyes before continuing to type. "Something wrong?" he asks, but Ann simply shakes her head. Her hands slide down the slope of his shoulders, fingers brushing delicately against his arms before linking together with his, allowing her to pull him closer.

"Sorry...but we really think you should rest. You've been at this all day. You're even making us tired from looking at you." she presses a kiss to his cheek.

"I-Is that so? I didn't mean to make you guys tired too..." he looks away, face tinged red. Haru sits down next to them.

"That's not the point, Yuuki-chan. Its okay if we get sleepy. We know when to give ourselves some rest," she leans closer, soft features twisted into a light frown. "But you don't. You need some sleep."

"I-I'm fine!" he yelps indignantly, but he quickly realizes he's convincing no one. "Its just...I don't want to leave the site unattended. Someone needs to monitor it! And I...I'm..." he cuts himself off with a yawn, not even protesting when Makoto closes the laptop and places it away from him.

"You're ready for a good night's rest," Makoto's voice is firm and unwavering. "And we really need to limit how much you use this. For now, you'll be taking a three day break. After that, we'll be giving you some time limits." she sits down with them on the floor, scooting closer as Mishima dips forward, head hitting her chest softly.

"..m' sorry" he slurs, and they collectively giggle. Ann finally slides her fingers from between his, but quickly returns to massage the pads of her thumbs into each of his palms to alleviate the constant cramping and pain.

"Apology accepted. As long as you take care of yourself, and let us help you take care of yourself, your apology will be accepted. Now where do you want to sleep?" Makoto asks, and he vaguely points to the bedroom. Makoto nods, and they heave him up the stairs and onto the bed effortlessly. After tucking him in, they easily slide into bed next to him.

"G'night..." he presses his cheek into the pillow. "And...thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Next chapter is gonna be Morgana!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it! The next chapter is sure to be fun!  
> (Pssst its gonna be about pancakes.)


End file.
